The Rise of the Church of the Faceless Series One
by nathanlough
Summary: Alfridge Bones is a Bishop of the Church of the Faceless. He has a plan to take down the Irish Sanctuary - all he needs is a little gang of criminals, murderers and villains. But, London Sanctuary Agents are all over the case, and attempting to stop him. (Set after KOTW but before TMS, accepting everybody's character on the official Skulduggery Pleasant Facebook Page)
1. Bones and Blake

**The Rise of the Church**

**Episode One**

**"Bones and Blake"**

A long white limousine pulled in down a tight alleyway. It came to a halt and the driver stepped out, dressed in an uncomfortable looking tuxedo. He walked to the back of the vehicle in the London downpour and opened it gently. A short man stepped out, clad in a white blazer and green turtle neck jumper. His long white hair fell at his shoulders and his sneering jaw stuck out like a jagged cliff. He nodded to the driver and he disappeared back to the driver's seat and the limo pulled away. The man was named Alfridge Bones, and was a bishop of the Church of the Faceless Ones of England.

Strapped to his back was a large sword, which would have felt heavy if he hadn't had symbols engraved in it to make it light as a feather. He strode out of the alleyway in the rain, his walking stick striding alongside him and he turned to come face to face with a woman. She was in a black cloak keeping her head dry with a hood and had a bored expression on her face. On her back Alfridge spied a sword hilt.

"Ashione Flare. I would assume they'd send you out to greet me," Alfridge's voice was incredibly smug as he greeted the Sanctuary agent.

"Well what would you expect Bones," Flare replied instantly, "Last time you were here you tried to kill the Grand Mage,"

"Oh yes, oh those were the times Ms. Flare! I hear somebody else already did the job, he died in Ireland did he not?" Alfridge attempted to continue to walk but Flare stepped to block his path once again.

"Killed, yes. By Tanith Low," Flare stated. Alfridge grinned.

"I'm heartbroken! Quintin was a lovely fellow! Had this annoying habit of staying alive," Alfridge then realised they were still standing in the rain, "So that is why we're out here then. Obviously Grand Mage Ode is too busy to deal with a 'religious fanatic' at this time,"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Bones," Flare grinned, "I'm who you're seeing now make this quick, what do you want?"

Bones spied a park bench across the road and turned to cross the road, sitting down and waiting for Ashione to follow. From the bench, Alfridge had a great view of the English Sanctuary building, and spied in a top window the Grand Mage peering down at him. Alfridge grinned and waved a little, as Ashione finally reached him.

"Right what's this about then?" Ashione asked quickly getting impatient as Alfridge tapped his walking stick on the ground and smiled.

"Ireland has become an embarrassment to the Magical Community. What would you do if I told you I could devastate Ireland, topple their Sanctuary and allow swift takeover for the England Sanctuary within a week?" Alfridge adored watching Ashione look dumbfounded as she attempted to catch up with everything he had just said.

"Devastate? Like destroy or kill?" Ashione asked and Bones nodded, "We can't do that, if war is declared then we can. But not now when everything hangs in the balance,"

"Nobody will ever know it was this Sanctuary. As far as anybody knows it would be me acting on behalf of the Church," Alfridge said "I just need a bit of help,"

Ashione opened her coat to show a microphone attached to the inside, and all of a sudden Ashione's shadow lifted off the ground, swirled a little and out of the shadows stepped a man and a woman. The woman was dressed in black, a Necromancer, and the man was in Elders Robes – Grand Mage Ode of the English Sanctuary.

"I have listened. What is the twist Bones? What is your angle here?" Ode asked, his voice ordinary and dusty

"I have everything almost in place," Bones said, getting to his feet, he was shorter than the Grand Mage, "I have two thirds of the plan, I just need one more thing, for which I'll be needing _him_ released,"

Ode's face remained stable and blank as Ashione's crumpled in confusion, and opened her mouth but the Grand Mage spoke first.

"I can release who you speak of, but I'll need an agent with you to keep an eye on him," Ode said, "And what do you get out of all this?"

Alfridge grinned as the white limousine pulled back up, "I have my reasons, and I have business to attend to. Let me know when he's released,"

Alfridge barged through between the Necromancer and Ashione, climbed into the back of the limousine and it sped away down the street. Shadows began to swirl up from the Necromancers cloak, and Ashione turned to the Grand Mage.

"Are you really going to do this?" Ashione asked in concern.

"Of course not, we give him what he wants, use him against the Irish Sanctuary then kill him before he can say we were involved," Ode replied matter-of-factly and the shadows swooped and the three figures were gone.

* * *

Serpine had a son. Nefarian Serpine, the endearing evil general of Mevolent's army, had managed in the years of the truce to have a mortal woman fall in love with him and they had a child. The child was left with the mortal mother, but was eventually given up for adoption after his mother struggled to care for him. The child grew up in an orphanage, before at the age of nine was finally adopted by a lovely pair.

However, two weeks ago those parents were tragically murdered and the child was kidnapped.

Daniel Grainger was the name of the child, and he was currently lying on a bunk dressed in dusty teenage clothing and his hands shackled together. He had cried a lot for the first new nights, but was used to it now.

Harmony Blake, a woman dressed today entirely in grey sat on the mound of hay in the barn playing with her pistol's safety. Out through the Barns open doors, she could see the fields of green and the countryside hills, and just at the bottom of the hill, a tall steeple of a grey decrepit church. She raised the gun carefully, steadied her aim at the dangling water balloon she had put up and licked her lips. She fired and the balloon popped, the water exploding outwards. Harmony raised her other hand and pushed at the air, the water coming down into a stream and landing in the empty glass next to her on the floor. She scooped it up happily and began to drink when she heard a whine.

_Ugh_ she thought _he's awake_.

Harmony got up from the hay, holstered her gun and tied her hair back into a pony tail. She walked to the far end of the barn towards a doorway, tapped a symbol on a wooden beam and the doorway ahead glowed, before revealing a staircase. She followed it downward as it spiralled and came into the small round room made from grubby black bricks. The torches flickered on the wall leaving dancing shadows of her arrival. Daniel Grainger was sitting up on the edge of his bunk, hands shackled tightly and he looked annoyed and pale.

"Where the hell is my lunch?!" Daniel demanded and Harmony giggled.

"You're a hostage, not a guest. I'm being paid a great deal to keep my eye on you and therefore I'll feed you when I'm ready to feed you," Harmony found the mortal boy hilarious, compared to the legends she had heard of his father. Harmony turned to leave.

"I'm starving! I'll die if you don't feed me! Then whoever your boss is will not be happy with you!" Daniel threatened, and Harmony paused at the foot of the staircase. She turned and shot him a quick smile before continuing up the stairs and leaving the boy to starve a little more. At the top of the stairs, she noticed a woman in the barn. The woman was dressed in a black business dress and looked a little too good to be true.

"Hi there I'm Denora…" The woman began, but Harmony knew better than to trust anybody who _wasn't_ the man paying her. Harmony clicked her fingers and ignited flames in her palm, throwing them as fireballs instantly in the direction of Denora. Denora was quicker than that, and leapt up high in the air, grabbing on to the second floor edge of the Barn before swinging forward, her kick catching Harmony in the jaw. Harmony took the momentum of her fall and transforming it into a cartwheel, where once she had her stance back, and Harmony's hand began to reach for her gun. By the time it was in her hands and aimed at her, Denora span into a kick that propelled the gun upwards into the rafters, and spun again attempting to connect a punch with Harmony's face.

Harmony caught the fist in her hand, kneeing Denora in the torso and winding her. Harmony splayed her other hand and Denora flew across the barn, landing heavily against the far wall and crumpling into a bale of hay. Harmony clicked her fingers to ignite two fresh fireballs, but Harmony saw the woman's chest opening, and a cold white ghostly hand crawling out.

Harmony ran to the doors of the barn and closed them quickly, before tapping a large complex combination of symbols engraved on the doors. Once she was done, she turned to see Denora's Gist floating out of her sagging body, and Harmony knew she couldn't kill the Gist, but she could sure as hell kill _her_. Using the wind to boost her, Harmony leapt up onto the second floor of the Barn and began to look for her gun. The Gist's hand grabbed Harmony by the neck and threw her backwards, sending her crashing to the wooden floor. Harmony looked up and the Gist was now hovering and staring nastily at her, its red piercing eyes and mad floating hair an evil grey version of Denora.

Below, the symbols that Harmony had tapped moments earlier surged with green light and suddenly the barn doors disappeared and were replaced with a short tunnel, which on the other side was London – where it was raining heavily. The white limo raced down the tunnel, breaking sharply and Alfridge Bones climbed out of the back within seconds.

The Gist was edging closer and closer to Harmony. Just as it raised its hand to finish her off with a claw to the throat, it began to scream and was sucked down through the floor. Harmony panted in relief, and saw her gun hiding behind a pitch fork. After grabbing it she clambered down the ladder to see Alfridge standing over Denora's decapitated body, his long sword doused with her blood.

"What a vile woman," Bones stated as he began to wipe his sword clean. Harmony stepped up and holstered her gun and looked at her employer in the eye.

"I was just about to handle her," Harmony promised, but Bones looked uncertain.

"You thought you had her till a Gist popped out her chest. I understand Harmony; you do your job well. You did just as instructed, letting her follow you up here. Now they will start investigating, they will lead us directly to what we want. The boy hasn't escaped yet I presume?" Bones asked. Harmony shook her head as he sheathed his sword, "Wonderful,"

"How did the meeting go?" Harmony asked as the limo driver got out of the car and stood anxiously awaiting orders.

"Excellent, they are releasing him for me," Bones sighed, "The only downside is they want a Sanctuary Agent with us at all times to keep an eye on me,"

"Well we can kill them can we not?" Harmony smiled and Bones smiled back.

"That is why I hire you Ms Blake," Bones turned to the driver and nodded and he got back into the car, "I'm headed back to London for a bit more research, and then to pick up the new Team Members,"

Bones turned to walk away and was almost in the back of the car when Harmony spoke up.

"What do I do if the Sanctuary sends more agents like Denora? Or even Cleavers?" Harmony asked and Bones stared at her for a moment.

"Well kill them of course," Bones giggled and was inside the limo, and Harmony watched it reverse back down the tunnel and into London. A few moments later the barn doors reappeared and Harmony looked at the body of the dead woman lying in the hay beside her.

"Ew," Harmony sighed and went back to sitting on the hay.

* * *

Tipstaff ran into Madame Mist's office breathless.

"Elder Mist!" Tipstaff screamed as he panted for dear life, "Elder Mist!"

"What is it administrator?" Mist's voice was cold and dead as always. Her veil hung low over her face, and draped to the ground.

"Agent Denora, the one we sent to trail Ms Blake!" Tipstaff screamed.

"Calm down, this is an office. What about Ms Denora?" Madame Mist stood up from her desk.

"She hasn't reported back yet, but her last report said that the fugitive was headed east and…" Tipstaff attempted to continue but paused.

"But what?" Mist became impatient with the spindly man.

"Cassandra Pharos just sent word that she's dead," Tipstaff managed to say at last. Mist was quiet for a while.

"Send in Pleasant," Mist ordered, but she remembered the Skeleton was elsewhere, "Send out search parties looking for Harmony Blake, I will alert the Grand Mage,"

Tipstaff left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Damian Maphisto was imprisoned by the English Sanctuary. A couple of years ago, Damian had been hired by a dark sorcerer to assassinate the British Prime Minister. Naturally, Damian had taken the job, but was unaware that he'd kill eighty people in the process. He'd broken into 10 Downing Street, and went a little blood lust crazy. All he could see was red.

Now Damian wasn't the type to be imprisoned in a cell. He couldn't be. Damian was unable to enter a Sanctuary building because of his blood. The protective symbols that are established on Sanctuaries would fry his blood the second he attempted to step inside. So how they imprisoned him was quite genius.

They trapped him in a London alleyway, and shackled him. Then they filled the alley in with concrete. Damian Maphisto was trouble.

Ashione Flare stood in front of the concrete filled alleyway. She made sure no mortals were looking and felt the concrete in front and eventually pressed the first symbol, and began typing away on them attempting to remember the combination to release him taught to her by the Grand Mage thirty minutes ago.

BLAM! She did it. The concrete began to melt away in a red light. When it reached halfway down, she could see the outline of Damian's head. The white limousine pulled up behind Ashione and Bones climbed out and stood alongside her.

"I expected more security. You are freeing the man who killed 80 mortals and still managed to miss his target," Alfridge commented. Ashione eyed him carefully.

"There are Cleavers in every nearby building and sorcerer's blocking every street level exit this side of London," Ashione bragged. Alfridge began to smile and Ashione wondered why, "What's the joke?"

On the rooftops, Cleaver outlines stood tall. One by one, they all began to drop down dead as more and more figures appeared behind them. Alfridge cackled with joy.

"I come from a large church, Ms Flare. Thank you for that information," Alfridge went to punch Ashione, but Ashione was quick and nimble in back flipping on top of the limo.

Bones turned and made a grab for Ashione's ankles, but with a splay of Ashione's hand, Alfridge was thrown hard against the lowering concrete. Ashione clicked her fingers to summon fire in her hands which she raised up and threw heavily towards the recovering man. Alfridge had tentacles of green smoke flow from his hands, which he controlled like giant whips and used to bat away the fireballs, sending them cascading into the walls of the buildings around. The clouds of smoke grew bigger, forming wings behind his back, and he took off the ground hovering slightly and threw himself into Ashione. Flare dodged right, and a tentacle of smoke tore across Ashione's jacket, causing her arm to bleed. The other tentacle wrapped around her leg and scooped her into the air, before slamming her down into the road, causing concrete to tear up around her. Ashione sent a barrage of fireballs from the safety of her ditch towards Bones, and they came so fast he couldn't block in time and on caught on his jumper and pained him greatly, giving Ashione a chance as all the smoke retracted into his body. Ashione's sword was in her hands and she dived on top of the limousine and she swiped at Bones as he recovered. Bones ducked and attempted to swipe Ashione's feet from beneath her, but Ashione jumped up and stomped down on his leg, leaving him lying in pain.

"Alfridge Bones, you are under arrest," Ashione started saying before a torpedo of green smoke sent her flying off down the road, paining her chest and she slammed into a lamp post before tumbling to the ground. She looked up in her dizziness to see Alfridge walking towards her, his sword in hand.

* * *

"Ode," the English Sanctuary Administrator spoke as he hurried into the room, "Ashione released Damian as ordered, but Bones has double crossed her. All the Cleavers and Agents are dead and it's just her. If the other Sanctuaries hear about this mess up, they'll come down on us just as we are to Ireland,"

Ode sat and thought momentarily. Ashione was a good agent. But the upstanding of the Sanctuary is what mattered primarily.

"Put out a message. Ashione Flare has betrayed us and is working alongside Bones. I want her killed on sight," Ode ordered. The Administrator looked unsure, but ran out of the room quickly, ready to relay his orders.

* * *

Bones' sword clashed against Ashione's as the two stood in the middle of the deserted street. Bones drew back and allowed his sword to make a swipe for her head, but Ashione ducked and plunged her sword towards Bones' chest, but he swerved out the way and brought his own sword down on top of hers, pinning it to the shattered tarmac road. Bones punched her across the face, giving Ashione the relief to yank her sword free, spin and jab. Ashione's sword went straight through Bones' shoulder, and he fell to his knees before her. She raised her sword to finish him off but bright headlights of a van sped towards them. Green smoky wings sprouted from Bones' body and he rose into the air over the van as Ashione back flipped to the safety of the pavement. The side of the van opened and Cleavers swarmed out to surround her. Bones watched from above as the Cleavers began to attack. Ashione used her sword to deflect the blow of three scythes at once, and ducked under them to turn and run. She turned to plant a wall of air between herself and the Cleavers by splaying her hands strongly, to look up and watch as Bones landed by his limousine, grabbed the weak and unconscious Damian Maphisto from the alleyway and clambered into the back of his car before speeding away.

The Administrator stepped out of the van and looked at Ashione.

"Ashione Flare, for betraying the Sanctuary to Alfridge Bones, I place you under arrest," The Administrator stated, she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He winked at her as he splayed his hands to hold up the wall as she ran. Ashione smiled at the Administrator before she turned and ran off into the traffic.

Harmony put down the plate of cheap tasteless unhealthy food in front of Daniel. She watched him devour it like crazy and smirked.

"So…" Daniel said as he finished his last few mouthfuls, "What do you guys need me for? I have no parents for ransom or anything,"

Harmony sighed and bit her lip, "Your powers Daniel. The powers you won't tell anybody about. We need them,"

Daniel's eyes went wide and he looked scared. She knew his secret.

"For what?" Harmony asked as she turned to go up the stairs, "You'll see soon enough,"

And Harmony was gone.


	2. Maphisto and Soul

**The Rise of the Church**

**Episode Two**

**"Maphisto and Soul"**

A small yacht all lit up and pretty, holding three mortals, two parents and a child celebrating the child's 18th Birthday, swam merrily though the water. The man's name was Henry Carridge and was an incredible Art Collector. However, this is not about him. This is about the woman that leapt out of the Thames and aboard the boat, holding a sword.

"Keep going!" She screamed, she was dripping wet and the sword she had held against Henry's throat was chipped and soaked. Henry and his family fell into utter panic, dropping glasses of Champagne onto the deck of the boat "Head towards the closest dock on the other side of the river!"

Henry was terrified and referenced to his husband to speed up and Henry spied across the river, coming down the street was a van and a hustle of grey soldiers.

Ashione Flare splayed her hand and the water dissipated from her body, leaving her nice and dry. Henry's son's eyes widened at this feat.

"I won't harm any of you just please help me!" Ashione begged and sheathed her sword. Now that her blade was away from his throat she recognised Henry.

"Are you?" Ashione began and had to think. She had just dived into the Thames to escape the Cleavers that were hot on her heels, "Are you that Carridge man?"

Henry was breathing quickly and eventually calmed enough to clear his throat, "Henry Carridge, that's me,"

"You're the one who-" Ashione began, but that's when the snake lady landed.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

The cargo jet was in turmoil over London. Large wooden crates were flying around the hold and smashing into the numerous Rippers that he had sent after _her_. She was somewhere still aboard the plane and he had to find her before she stole something important. Or killed him, because he was very self-important.

Thurid Guild stood on his wooden leg and felt like a pirate. Then the plane lurched again and he was thrown heavily into the cockpit door. He banged on it hard several times and demanded for it to be opened but still – no response. The pilots were probably dead if she was on board.

He'd heard the legends of her – the mercenary who everybody feared. Apparently she'd torn a skyscraper apart in China because she had an argument with her boyfriend. She also had what Thurid Guild would call a _stupid name_. Rapture Soul was on the plane and Thurid Guild was scared. If this simple flight would go well he would earn his pardon from the Irish Sanctuary – but now it was all over. He would spend the rest of his life in prison.

He looked down the plane and he saw a Ripper standing guard. Then out of the shadows he saw her clear as day. Rapture Soul uncurled from the darkness, her eyes thin and snake-like, finger nails long sharp weapons, and she took the Ripper's head of with a clear swipe of her left hand.

"RIPPERS! SHE'S HERE!" Thurid screamed and summoned twin flames in his hands.

Several Rippers began to come at Rapture from all angles, but Rapture was quicker.

She spun with her arms out flat, impaling two Rippers at once and using their bodies stuck on her hands to swing and bat away the other Rippers as they attempted to attack her.

"Come on Guild!" She laughed, her eyes reverting to normal, her fingernails shrinking to normal "One of me and at least thirty Rippers? That's not fair; you should have brought a small army!"

From the satchel that hung from her shoulder, Guild saw her reveal a large machine gun, fully loaded. She opened fire as more and more Rippers began to run at her, and they all were shot and fell dead instantly. The bullets were enchanted bullets, designed to get through ANY material. She put down the machine gun and sighed as she turned to grin at Guild.

"Oh Guild, seeing you again is wonderful. I'd ask you out to dinner but I don't date prisoners. Too dirty and little bit creepy," Rapture giggled as she stepped towards him. One last Ripper leapt out of the cargo and towards Rapture, but she spun to dodge the scythe, grabbed the Ripper by the head and ripped off the helmet enough to expose the skin below. Her sharpened canine teeth came down to bite him sharply and the Ripper fell limp under her grasp. She dropped his body and looked at the quivering old man, still holding flames.

"You're… You're a vampire?!" Guild screamed and Rapture laughed in his face.

"I'm not a vampire sweetie, but I do bite," She winked and made a grab for him but he released the fire towards her. Raptures coat was lit on fire as she tumbled back and she threw it off, and Guild used the chance to splay his hand and a gust of wind sent Rapture sprawling against the far end of the cargo hold and land in a pile against the back of the Plane. Guild turned to a small control panel by the cockpit and the plane shuddered once more, the pilots were _definitely_ dead and the plane wouldn't last much longer in the air on auto pilot. Guild opened a small plastic case and pressed the red button behind, and the large door at the back of the plane began to lower and open into a ramp.

Rapture felt the cold icy air of London rush onto her as the door opened and instantly her fingernails began to lengthen, and dig deeply into the metal of the lowering door. She was hanging on and looked down below at the lit up London – she DIDN'T fancy falling out of plane tonight and so used all her strength to attempt to get up. Guilds foot came down on her hand and she screamed in pain and looked up with snake eyes.

"Who sent you?!" Guild screamed, a fireball sitting in his hand lazily.

"Nobody!" Rapture screamed. Guild pressed harder with his foot.

"What are you here for?!" Guild demanded.

"To see you sweetie!" Rapture screamed and lurched forward to bite Guilds ankle, her canines sinking deeply into his skin and secreting a paralysing agent into him. Guild squealed and collapsed backwards as Rapture leapt high up into the Plane and scrambled quickly inside. Her narrowed eyes began to sense out the magic in the room and she saw in every crate a collage of colours. In one particular crate to her left, she saw what she was there for. She scrambled forward, used her nails to rip open the box and pulled out the urn from the inside. It was ablaze with red carved symbols to keep it shut. Rapture grinned, popped it into her satchel and turned to the open end of the plane. She crouched down by Guilds side and patted his back gently.

"Don't worry honey! The paralysation will last about two hours and you'll be fine! As long as you don't die when the plane crashes! Good look sweetie!" She kissed Guild on his paralysed forehead and his eyes followed her in panic as Rapture walked off the edge of the ramp casually and dropped out of view within a second.

* * *

The Yacht was shaking like caught in a ravenous storm as Rapture lay face down on the deck. She rolled over hazily and looked up to see a sword at her throat. Ashione Flare stood above her looking down at her.

"Rapture Soul!?" Ashione screamed. Rapture heard the mortals screaming in terror.  
"Did I really just land on a boat?" Rapture asked hazily as her hand patted her satchel to check the urn was still together. It was.

"You sure did!" Ashione had heard legends of the veteran. She helped her to her feet as Henry Carridge's husband, a thin Mexican man, stepped out from the hold with a shotgun and fired. Ashione spun instantly with her sword in hand, and went low and brought her sword up quickly, chopping off his arms. They fell to the deck in a bloody mess with the shotgun and Ashione felt bad for being ruthless with a mortal. All three were screaming as she saw a dock coming, and she turned to tell Rapture to come with her but saw her leaning against the yachts railing, with a shotgun wound in the middle of her chest.

* * *

The white limo came to a stop in the barn and Harmony reopened the barn doors, closing off the tunnel to London they had established in secret. The first person to step out of the limo was clad in distinct blue armour. His eyes were dark with age and his twisted grin was unmistakable. Damian Maphisto was aged but looked ready to kill.

"Maphisto welcome back to reality," Alfridge Bones stated as he also climbed out of the limo. His hand grasped Maphisto's shoulder.

"It's good to be back," Maphisto licked his lips in hunger, "Got any food?"

Harmony turned to the large chest against the wall and waved her hand and a gust of wind blew its lid open and a full roast chicken sat on a plate inside. Maphisto smiled and dived forwards, pushing Harmony out of his way. Bones laughed as Maphisto began to loudly devour the greasy brown roast animal and Harmony felt a little sick.

"So," Maphisto said inbetween bites, "Before anything else, what have I missed?"

"Meritorious and his elders are dead, so is Serpine and Vengous, Thurid Guild took over but went to prison and in between all that three of the Faceless Gods blessed us with their presence, but they were killed shortly after arrival, a group of Remnants escaped the Midnight Hotel and took over but they were soon thwarted and then the Death Bringer showed up and terrorised the Requiem Ball but she was stopped too, then Elder Strom of the English Sanctuary was murdered here in Ireland a few weeks ago and war is about to break out," Bones explained in one swift blow and Harmony thought he would pass out from not taking a breath.

"That's a great story, you should write a book Alfridge," Maphisto laughed as he continued to devour his first meal in centuries, "What do you need me for then this time?"

Bones leaned against a wooden beam, "Your brother,"

"My brother? Why on earth would I want to contact that scumbag?" Maphisto spat out a mouthful of chicken, and then picked it back up to continue eating it.

"Whats wrong with his brother?" Harmony asked, really confused. She was here for the money not a story.

"He's a homosexual," Bones commented but Maphisto slammed the plate down.

"What?! You don't like your brother because he's gay?!" Harmony screamed out in confusion.

Maphisto slowly stood up. The plate was in two halves and he looked seriously angry.

"I love my brother, gay or not. I hate my brother because he abandoned me in the middle of the war," Maphisto licked his lips, "It's his fault I was captured, he was meant to get me OUT of Downing Street,"

Bones sensed the tension in the room and broke it quickly as possible.

"Regardless Maphisto. I could use with a man of your skill fighting for me, and I need to find your Brother," Bones stated, "There are three things I need, and I have one of them downstairs. The second is being stolen as we speak, and the third is in the hands of your brother,"

Maphisto wiped his mouth clean of the chicken flesh and looked around.

"Just your style Bones. Taking down the world from a barn in the Irish countryside," Maphisto nodded, "I'm in,"

Bones rubbed his hands together with glee, "Excellent! I'm off to London to collect the second item, and I want you two to pay a visit to Maphisto's brother,"

"Hang on!" Damian screamed and Harmony jumped a little. This guy was freaky, "I haven't killed in several hundred years, I would like some practise please,"

Bones nodded to Harmony and she rose up into the air by splaying her hands and contorting the wind. She reached the second floor and retrieved the dusty box from under a bale of hay and returned to them. She'd killed three old men just to retrieve that box from a museum. She handed it over to the blue armoured man and his mouth dropped. She watched as he ran his fingers tenderly over the engraving underneath the dust. Harmony could clearly see the _DM_ beneath his fingers. Tenderly, Damian undid the buckle that held it shut and the old box fell apart instantly from age, crumbling to dust in his hands. What was left, was a silver bow and arrow, beautifully engraved and crafter, with a quiver of magically self-perpetuating arrows. Harmony felt a genuine smile on her face as she watched Damian's face show true love for the weapon he had waited years to see.

"Thank you," Damian said to Bones in the gentlest voice Harmony had ever heard and she could have sworn he shed a tear. Alfridge nodded and climbed into the back of the Limo and within a minute, the doors had close and they had gone into London. Damian was stroking and staring at his beloved weapon and Harmony sat appreciating seeing this darkened criminal showing love for something. Then Harmony remembered.

"Actually, Damian if you want to kill again, there is an opportunity coming up right now," Harmony offered and she saw Damian's eyes light up like it was Christmas. Harmony pushed the barn doors back open, and she pointed into the distance, "Down there, see the church they're building? There is a whole building site down there, and I'd suspect in about an hour, a whole bunch of Sanctuary Agents, Cleavers and general targets will be arriving,"

Damian's hands began to twitch with excitement, then his face dropped, "But the mission, we have to go and visit my brother?"

Harmony licked her lips and got out her gun, cocking it delicately.

"I'm sure your brother can wait an hour or two whilst we let you satisfy your blood lust," Harmony winked and Damian took off sprinting down the green hill in a flash.

Harmony's heart felt a little happier – she'd made a friend – a serial killing angry blood hungry assassin – but a friend. She'd consider dating him, but she preferred men with red hands.

* * *

Tipstaff once again hurried into the office of Madame Mist.

"Elder Mist!" Tipstaff shouted, and Mist turned from speaking with a man in the corner. He wore a suit and had golden eyes but Tipstaff didn't really take notice.

"Yes Administrator?" Mist replied impatiently.

"The Search parties have been sent out to all major locations in the area – the Necromancer Temple, Haggard Pier, Roarhaven Town Centre, Aaranmore Farm, Edgley Manor as ordered," Tipstaff explained.

"Excellent, then what is the issue?" Mist was feeling anxious.

"Cassandra Pharos, the sensitive, she just sent word the Damian Maphisto will kill fourteen people today on Irish Soil," Tipstaff stated. Mist was silent.

"Well. We simply let Maphisto kill the party, and whichever locations party does not return – we have our location, and we can perform an ambush," Mist said. Tipstaff gulped.

"So… We offer all our agents up as bait?" Tipstaff began to argue but he knew better than to argue with an elder, "I apologise Elder Mist – I will return with news as soon as we get it,"

Tipstaff left the room quickly – he didn't want to tell her that Elder Bespoke had accompanied one of the parties.

* * *

Damian stood at the bottom of the hill and looked up to see Harmony sitting on the roof of the barn. He had an audience – what an excellent excuse to show off – thought Damian. He snuck into the half built church at the back of the building site and slipped into the bottom of the spire through the unfinished brickwork and used the air to lift him up high up. He reached the tip and landed gently on a small brick platform and crouched low. He brought out his bow and loaded an arrow, before aiming down it and observing the building site.

Opposite the church across a half tarmacked road was the scaffold of an unfinished bank and to the left of that was what appeared to be a corner shop with freshly placed glass in its window. And up from the shop were steel girders, carefully held in place to build what would probably be a tall apartment block.

A small van pulled up at the foot of the half built town and slowly reversed, did a three point turn to back down the road. The double doors swung open and three sorcerers – two girls and a boy – stepped out, moving quickly across the street and into the corner shop. Six cleavers quickly marched out the van, occupying the apartment block and spilling round the back to enter the unfinished bank. Two more sorcerers stepped out of the van, accompanied by Staven Weeper as they headed straight for the church, and finally two Cleavers with red helmets, which closely guarded Elder Ghastly Bespoke – they remained close to the van.

Damian waited patiently – the primary target was Bespoke – his death would cause outrage.

He aimed carefully with his first arrow, straight into Ghastly's heart – but when he released, one of the two red helmeted cleavers stepped into its path. The arrow, being pure silver penetrated the Cleavers red helmet and lodged into his brain, killing him instantly. Ghastly began to react, but the second arrow took out his other guard. Instantly, a barrage of energy beams began to hit the spire of the church. Before Damian could fire at Ghastly, he disappeared from view and Damian back flipped, landing heavily at the bottom of the spire. Through the open doorway he saw Staven Weeper with the two sorcerers and moved instantly.

The two students, both using identical black gloves fired shadows of darkness towards Damian, but his blue armour protected him well and he blasted them back simultaneously via throwing both his hands out. Staven panicked and began to tap purple symbols along his forearm, but Damian spun into a kick and his blue boot caught Staven's jaw. Damian saw the two sorcerer's gathering shadows to throw at him and as he stepped over Staven who lay on the ground, he grabbed his bow and shot two arrows in two directions, both piercing the Necromancers hearts. He lowered the bow and arrow towards Staven's face and fired another arrow, piercing the man's head between his eyes. He squeaked out in pain as he died.

Damian moved to the Churches heavy doors and peeked outside. The sorcerers inside the shop were still firing beams of energy in unison at the top of the spire. Damian grinned at their foolishness and aimed an arrow and fired – it hit the glass and shattered, sending shards of glass at them and piercing their skin. The three bleeding mages tumbled out of the shop crying for help when Damian ran into the street, gathered flames in his hands and began to throw it at them – there cloaks igniting instantly and the three sorcerers were screaming out in agony.

A Cleavers scythe collided with the shoulder of Damian's armour, sending him tumbling to the ground, and his bow flying out of his grasp into the church doorway. A Cleaver came running at him from the bank, and Damian kicked out both his legs from his position and tampering with the wind, threw the Cleaver high into the air. As he got to his feet, he watched the grey soldier come back towards the ground and again, splayed his hand to throw his ragdoll body into another Cleaver who was preparing to attack. Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, Damian ran and jumped high, landing on the scaffolding in front of the third Cleaver, and pressed the arrow deep into the Cleavers visor, shattering it and piercing his eye. The fourth Cleaver came up behind him as he stabbed the third repeatedly and Damian kicked his leg out, sending the fourth tumbling of the scaffold. He pulled the arrow from the Cleavers eye and it dropped down dead, before back flipping on top of the fourth – the spikes on the soles of his boots stabbing him deeply and causing heavy bleeding. The two Cleavers he had thrown into each other were up and charging towards him. He threw the arrow like a dart into the chest of the first and watched it collapse and die, and allowed the second one to tackle him down.

The Cleaver pinned Damian and punched and punched and punched him repeatedly in the face as Damian's hand secretly worked hard to manipulate the air. Behind, a large metal pipe from the scaffold was coming undone from its structure and began to float in the air. Just as the Cleaver raised its arms to deliver a heavy blow to Damian's beaten face, the pipe impaled its way through the Cleavers chest and caused it to collapse instantly and fall lifeless to Damian's side.

* * *

Ghastly stood in the middle of the barrage of grey metal girders, two Cleavers stood by his side.

Ghastly blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the two Cleavers were no longer stood by his side and were lying face down in the ground with arrows in their backs. Ghastly looked high to see a man in blue armour perched on the roof of the shop, his bow stretched and an arrow aimed at him.

"Elder Bespoke!" The man shouted, "How nice to see you again!"

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself immediately!" Ghastly called back. He didn't raise his hands, but rather stood there trying not to look impressed.

"I do believe we met in the war, Damian Maphisto," Damian called. Ghastly saw his face was beaten and bleeding.

"Ah, the Mortal Killer," Ghastly said.

"Oh, is that what they're calling me?" Damian asked and Ghastly nodded, "That's great actually, I like that, keep it up,"

"Where is Harmony Blake?" Ghastly asked, "She killed Agent Denora this morning,"

"Harmony who? Never heard of her," Damian replied with a sneer.

"Whatever you are up to Maphisto, the Sanctuary is involved now," Ghastly said, "And as soon as I return and inform them of the situation, they will come down on you like a storm,"

Maphisto was laughing, "Who says you'll be able to tell them? Corpses find it quite hard to talk these days,"

Ghastly dodged the arrow by a millimetre as he leapt up and grabbed a girder. He swung wildly and landed by the van, ripping the door open. Another arrow shot past him and shattered the window of the door he opened and Ghastly climbed inside. He heard several more arrows hitting the shell of the van as he started it up and drove quickly away.

* * *

Ashione dragged Rapture up the dock, her bleeding body feeling weaker with every drag. Ashione was not going to let her die. She may be a fugitive, but it was wrong to let somebody die. The mortal yacht had continued on ahead, the Mexican man who had lost his arms still screaming in pain. Ashione would remember those screams forever.

Ashione began digging through Rapture's satchel looking for something, ANYTHING to stop Rapture's pain. She stopped as she pulled out an urn covered in red glowing symbols.

"What is this?" Ashione asked, but Rapture's eyes closed and Ashione could feel Raptures magic fading as she was dying.


	3. Flare and Carridge

**The Rise of the Church**

**Episode Three**

**"Flare and Carridge"**

Agrande Alley had a dead end. An archway of bricks and cement, twisting up and around into nothing more than a wall. Three green symbols, carved into certain bricks, suddenly illuminated and suddenly Agrande Alley wasn't a dead end. It was a tunnel, and through the other side, was a barn filled with hay.

A motorbike came roaring down the thin tight space as the tunnel collapsed upon itself behind it and the two riders undid their helmets briefly. Harmony Blake, clad in a grey was in the front, and Damian Maphisto, his blue trademark armour twinkling under the fresh London sun, was clinging on to her back.

"Where from here?" Harmony asked.

"Take a left and head for the Sanctuary – I'll tell you when we get there," Damian replied and the pair resealed their helmets. Harmony revved the motorbike and the pair shot off inbetween the traffic.

* * *

A long stain of blood like a pathway was drying into the pavement under the morning heat. It stated off on the soggy wooden docks at the side of the Thames River, and continued up the metal stairs and onto the pavement. It crossed the road and along three buildings, before it turned inside an apartment building, went straight through the lobby and came to a dead end at a pair of elevator doors. However, this restarted on floor 27, where it flowed along the ugly carpet and finally ended outside a door.

In apartment 27P, Rapture lay on the bed, the blood trail ending by her side. She was unconscious, and dying. Several hours ago, a slim Mexican fellow had shot her in the chest with a shotgun. On the bedside table, was an urn, smothered in red glowing symbols. Ashione Flare came running out of the kitchen of the apartment, holding an old dusty book.

Ashione knew it was a bad idea bringing Rapture here – or coming here at all for that matter, because the Cleavers would be there soon. After her escape last night upon becoming a fugitive, this is the first place they'd be checking. This meant she didn't have long.

Ashione grabbed from the bedside table a thin stick and pot of black ink, and began to copy several symbols from the book onto Rapture's arms.

If the myths and legends of Rapture Soul, the snake lady, were true, then her Adept skills had evolved to a point where she could regenerate – literally heal herself from the brink of death. However, it had occurred to Ashione – Rapture would struggle to do this whilst unconscious and with her magic drained from her blood loss. So Ashione had no choice but to try and spark her magic, literally replicate the feelings of the surge, and wake her up. To do this, she had to create a menagerie of symbols all along her arms.

* * *

Thurid Guild sat up. He was in a field. He was on _fire_ in a field. He screamed a little, rolled over to put out the flames, and saw his wooden leg had burnt away. He turned his head, and saw the crashed jet, on the other side of the field, on fire and in eight distinct pieces. Dead Ripper's lay everywhere.

"Oh bother,"

Ashione flicked on the television, and quickly scouted through the television channels till she reached the CCTV feed. As she continued placing the symbols all along Rapture's limp arms, she kept an eye on the screen for any sign of the English Sanctuary.

It finally hit her that Grand Mage Ode had betrayed her and offered her up for bait when everything went wrong. If it were anybody's fault, it was his for allowing Maphisto's release. Ashione had no more time for blame games – her only choice now was to get out there and stop Alfridge Bones herself and earn redemption from the English Sanctuary to earn back her job, and her life.

The last symbol was finished, and suddenly a purple light filled the room for second, and when Ashione opened her eyes, Rapture was sitting up straight on the bed and the shotgun wound was gone. Her t-shirt was completely ruined, but her skin looked as good as new.

"You're ok!?" Ashione screamed with joy, and Rapture didn't listen. Rapture was getting up, swiping the urn and loading it into her satchel. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed twin knives from within. She stood near the door and listened. Ashione realised that she'd taken her eye of the CCTV and when she did look, she saw four sorcerers marching up the corridor towards her apartment.

Ashione was across the room, swiping up her sword and readying herself. Rapture's eyes suddenly changed and grew into a shape similar to that of a snake's, and Ashione knew she was sensing the magic nearby.

"They're outside your door," Rapture whispered. Then the door exploded and four figures ran in through the smoke. Rapture and Ashione quickly moved back to back in the centre of the apartment. When the smoke cleared, the four sorcerers were surrounding the pair. Three men, and a woman, stood all in identical grey tunics and red cloaks. Ashione realised who they were.

"Rapture, we can't fight them," Ashione warned, her sword still raised in readiness.

"Why the hell not?" Rapture hissed her tongue malformed like a cobra's.

"Just trust me ok, I'll explain later, but we cannot fight them!" Ashione commanded again.

"If you say so," Rapture sighed and threw her knives into the face of the man closest to her. Ashione was on Rapture's back in an instant as they charged for the window and smashed directly through it. Ashione felt a large amount of terror as the pair was high over the streets of London, and felt the wind rush past her. They came to a tumbling halt on top of the building opposite, about six storeys lower than where they had leapt from.

Ashione scrambled to her feet and looked up at the smashed window and watched all four stand in line looking at them. Rapture stood by her side.

"Who the hell are those freaks?" Rapture asked.

"The Four Horsemen," Ashione replied, her voice shaking, "Or at least, that's what the Sanctuary calls them,"

"But one's a chick," Rapture confusedly added on, before continuing, "And why are they dangerous?"

Ashione didn't need to answer as the Four Horsemen began to leap out of the window towards them, hurling black beams of cold energy.

* * *

The motorbike drove straight through the glass doors, shattering them, and came to a skidding halt in front of the front desk. Damian leapt off like a gymnast and landed high on the ugly grey water fountain, his bow aiming sharply outwards. As all the mortals in the lobby began to scream and cower or run for the doors, Harmony climbed of the Motorbike and fired a shot up into the air from her pistol. The lobby fell silent.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! I beg you not to panic this is nothing out of the ordinary, just your average morning murder spree!" Harmony announced as she shot the receptionist through the head – her finger falling away from the panic alarm button seconds after pressing it, "If we all remain calm, nobody will die,"

A woman screamed in shock from the mention of death and a silver arrow pierced her chest. She fell limp into the arms of her husband seconds later.

"You were warned. Mr Maphisto, my good friend up there will be keeping an eye on you as I retrieve what we came for," Harmony announced, and then realised – she had no idea what she was there for. What had Bones wanted them to collect from Maphisto's brother? She continued to act as if she knew what she was doing when two mortal police cars pulled up outside the glass front of the building and were aiming guns at them. Harmony walked casually up the grand staircase and to the elevator, and pressed the button as she heard Maphisto firing arrows and gun shots from the police.

* * *

Rapture ducked low, a beam of darkness singing her hair as she threw herself back up and tackled the woman to the ground and pinned her down. Her left hand spat a beam of darkness, but Rapture dodged right. Her right hand did the same and Rapture dodged left.

"Not so scary now are you Horse Lady?" Rapture giggled as the woman's mouth fired a beam of darkness that caught Rapture's chin and sent her flying backwards.

Ashione threw her sword and it pinned the first man by his cloak to the wall of the rooftop. She spun into a kick which collided with the second man's chest and sent him tumbling to the ground, and she barely had any time to duck from the third man's beam of black energy.

Ashione clicked her fingers and summoned a flame, throwing it in the direction of the third man and catching on his robes, igniting him. She watched as he burnt, but didn't scream in pain, and tripped over the wall and fell from view. The horseman she had kicked was up again, and she felt his fist connect with her ribs. She collapsed and saw her own sword come down into her shoulder, held by the first horseman.

Rapture heard Ashione's screams and got to her feet, her long fingernails like knives as she swiped at the face of the Horsewoman, her pretty blonde hair becoming doused in blood as she collapsed. Rapture hissed and dived, her fingernails digging into the neck of the Horseman holding the sword into Ashione's shoulder. Blood began to pump out, but nothing happened in the man's face, and she swung him around by his neck and threw him on top of the Horsewoman as she attempted to get back up.

A beam of black energy came from the other Horseman's fingertips and Rapture felt her entire leg where it had hit go numb. As she collapsed and the Horseman got closer, she quickly slid her hand into her satchel and moments later, a submachine gun was in her grasp.

The Horseman opened his hand to prepare to blast another beam of energy at her, but Rapture's finger closed around the trigger, and ten bullets per second fired into the Horseman's skull point blank. When his face was nothing more than a bloody mess, he fell backwards and died.

Rapture ran to Ashione's side and pulled her sword from where it was lodged in her shoulder. Quickly Ashione got to her feet, her body sagging from pain and looked around the rooftop. Two of them lay on top of each other, one with her face ripped off, and the other with a hole in his neck. The third lay on his back with thousands of bullets lodged in his face. The fourth had fallen off the building.

"I told you they were no problem!" Rapture grinned and winked, but Ashione remained deadly serious.

"We have to get off this rooftop right now," Ashione demanded and moved to the doorway that led to the stairwell. Rapture grabbed her arm and looked confused.

"Why?" Rapture asked with a little giggle. Ashione nodded at something behind Rapture. She turned to see all three of the Horsemen getting back up, "Ok, let's go,"

Soul and Flare ran quickly as they could down the stairs.

* * *

Harmony reached the top floor and walked through the museum. Several tall glass cases stood with priceless pieces of art inside. Harmony thought they weren't art at all. Harmony thought they belonged in the trash.

When she reached the middle of the gallery, it became clear that word had been sent from downstairs and Maphisto's brother had set a trap. Harmony loved traps.

All of a sudden, all the lights flickered on in the room and illuminated the mortal guards standing around the room, each holding a heavy machine gun. One of them stepped forward. He was no mortal. He was wearing a long white coat, and his hair stood in a tall equally white quiff. He had an ugly pale face with a nose that was too triangular, and a pair of thin white lips and that where disgusting.

He was the Prime Detective of the London Sanctuary, Fremont Norton, and Harmony _still_ couldn't believe she had dated him.

"Harmony Blake, pleasure to make your acquaintance once again," Detective Norton's accent was a certain breed of posh that Harmony found hurtful to listen to.

"Fremont, I heard you're married now, how is she? Still ugly?" Harmony asked and Detective Norton's face twitched.

"I'll have you know that was a curse and it has been lifted, she is a beauty now," His sneer was unbelievable.

"It was never a curse, her parents were just siblings," Harmony sighed, and she adored Norton's anger "Well, are you going to give the order? How did you even know we were coming!? Doesn't the mighty detective have other places to be right now?"

"Grand Mage Ode was aware that Mr. Maphisto was important to Alfridge Bones' plan, we just couldn't figure out why. Then it struck us, that if his brother is an incredibly rich art dealer, then I'm sure it has something to do with that," Detective Norton replied bitterly, "And currently, you're our biggest fish to fry, Blake,"

Harmony watched as Damian moved along the lighting beams that swarmed the ceiling of the room and grinned slightly, her hand closed around her pistol which was hidden in the back of her trousers.

"I'm sorry, I don't take kindly to threats of being fried," Harmony's gun was aimed at him in an instant and she fired. The bullet stopped mid-air as he held out his hands to cause a white bubble to appear around him.

Silver arrows began to cascade around the room, taking out the guards as they opened fire on Harmony. Damian forward rolled along the rafters and dropped down, to pierce one guard's neck with an arrow, causing him to topple over.

Harmony dived behind a glass exhibit case, as bullets whizzed past and Detective Norton began to fire white bubbles towards her with great anger and she knew that if one touched her it would expand and trap her. She utilised her speed and ran around the back of the exhibit and leapt up high and popped the bubble shield around him. She was on his back and wrapped her arm tightly around his neck.

"Detective Norton, I KNOW you like it rough!" Harmony screamed and she felt him pulse beneath her. Suddenly a huge bubble expanded from him and she was thrown off.

Her hair was covered in blood and Harmony became very aware that she had been thrown into another glass case.

Damian picked up a guard by his neck and squeezed so tight, his head popped off. Damian sometimes didn't know his own strength. He threw the body into another guard as he opened fire on him, but the bullets ricocheted of off the blue armour.

Harmony fumbled for her gun and aimed the bullet this time popping the bubble around the detective and he screamed. All the guards around were dead and Damian came crashing down from the rafters beside Harmony. He pulled back his bow, an arrow loaded in it and fired, but before it could touch Detective Norton, his body vanished, replaced by a large gathering of white bubbles that floated away and popped.

"What a weirdo," Damian said as he helped Harmony to her feet, and she put her arm around him to limp. Ahead, there was a pair of double doors – which was Maphisto's brother's office.

* * *

A small tent sat under a tree as the night got darker in London. Ashione sat outside, and clicked her fingers and pressed the newly born flame into the twigs she had gathered and the fire ignited. Her shoulder was wrapped in a white bandage that was stained red. Rapture came out of the tent.

"Thank you," Rapture said and Ashione didn't understand.

"For what?"

"You saved me,"

"I doubt that, you were the one who healed yourself,"

"No," Rapture put her hand on Ashione's good shoulder, "I mean it. You dragged me off that boat and up into your apartment, found the right symbols to give me a spark of magic and wake me up, all I did was wake up! There aren't a lot of people who would do that for me, I don't have a side I fight for so I don't have allies. But thank you,"

Ashione smiled and then remembered, "That reminds me – what is that urn you're carrying around?"

Rapture ducked back into the tent and came back out with her satchel. She opened it up and brought out the urn. Its symbols glowing a brighter red than ever before.

"Well, before I crashed into your boat, I fell out of a plane," Rapture stated. Ashione's mouth dropped, "Yes a plane. The plane was transporting some magical artefacts from China to Ireland. I'd been hired by a guy to steal this and hand it over to him, and I should be handing it over to him any minute now, just across the street,"

"So… What is it?" Ashione asked and Rapture pressed a few more symbols and they all shone a little brighter.

"It's an urn – there is some form of ashes in here and I'm not sure what of, but whatever they are from, somebody doesn't want anybody having access to them,"

Ashione nodded and pressed a symbol for Rapture and the glow got even brighter. They were close to opening it.

"I owe you," Rapture smiled, "Saving my life, I'll help you out. A free job, anything,"

Ashione grinned with how nice the offer was, "Well… I could use a hand right now actually. I'm on the run from the Sanctuary,"

"That makes two of us, I was wondering why the Sanctuary would send those creepy Horsemen after you actually," Rapture continued to study the urn.

"I was framed in a way, and if I capture the actual culprit and stop them, they'll drop all charges," Ashione said as she heated her hands on the fire, "Will you help me?"

Rapture checked the time on her watch and began to get up, "Sure thing, like I said I owe you! Just let me finish this job first, and with the cash I get from this I can get us a hotel room,"

Ashione climbed back inside the tent and Rapture crossed the road. She wandered up an alleyway in between a nightclub and a motel and turned left. Parked in a small enclave was a white limousine.

* * *

Damian and Harmony strode through the doors and into the office. It was huge, and the entire back wall was a huge window that looked out onto London – all lit up in the night. Four men were in the room. The first was an 18 year old boy, brown hair sat on a bean bag with his arms folded. He looked nervous. The second was a thin Mexican man stood in the corner. Beyond his elbows, he had no arms and they were wrapped in white bandages. The third man was stood by the desk like a guard dog – very tall and a bored expression across his face – a wakizashi sword dangled from his belt. Damian identified him as Solemn Vortex and was instantly worried.

The chair at the desk slowly turned around, and Henry Carridge, the fourth man in the room smiled at his guests.

"Oh Brother, how nice of you to visit," Henry commented and nodded to Harmony, "Is this your girlfriend?"

* * *

Alfridge Bones climbed out of the back of the car and strode forward to collect his prize. He held a suitcase.

"Ms Soul! How are things?" Bones asked his voice comedic.

"I fell out of a plane and got shot in the chest just getting this thing, how are you?" Rapture replied deadpan.

"Oh, I expect you'll want your fee doubling then," Bones replied and laid the suitcase on the bonnet of his limo. He waved his hand and it opened. Inside was a LOT of money, "It's all there Ms Soul. Very well done too,"

Rapture handed over the urn to Bones and picked up the suitcase, and started walking off down the alley. Ashione stood at the bottom of it waiting for her when she saw the white limo pull out of the enclave and drove away from them, up the alley.

"Wait! What?" Ashione screamed and began running after the car, but stopped halfway up the alley.

"What?" Rapture screamed back.

"That's him! Alfridge Bones is the one we need to stop! He wanted that urn?!" Ashione was frustrated.

"Well I didn't know!" Rapture replied instantly and Ashione ran to the street where a blue car was parked. With a wave of her hand, the door was open.

"Get in!" Ashione screamed as the engine started. Rapture ran to the tent, grabbed her satchel and climbed into the car, and the pair sped off in pursuit of Bones.

* * *

Guild stood on one leg a few miles away from the plane wreck at the edge of the road, his hand out with his thumb up, looking to hitch hike. It occurred to him that he was in Hull – the dullest place on earth.

A van came to a slow halt in front of him and the side opened. Guild smiled graciously at somebody finally stopping to offer him a lift.

"Hello Guild," Detective Norton greeted.


End file.
